I like it more than you think
by TheVillainofTheStory
Summary: What happens when the two Uchiha brothers are left alone one night on a mission to rescue a mutual friend? VERY yaoi things. This is the part of Ode of a Puppeteer I cut out of ch.16. I thought it was good enough to stand on its own. Uchihacest.


This is that part in Ode of a Puppeteer ch.16 that I cut out. I thought it could stand alone. It is Uchiha incest, which I'm not for or against. Uchihacest is hot, but usually it's filled with too much hatred and rape. This is consensual. There's a little bit of foreshadowing if you look closely, for anyone who reads Ode of a Puppeteer. If you don't, then enjoy. Feel free to read Ode of a Puppeteer to figure out who Ryo is and what's going on.  
WARNING: UCHIHACEST=YAOI. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

I sat at the empty fire pit, hoping and praying that Ryo would come back quickly. The amount of time I can stand to be around _him _is minimal at best. Without Ryo to act as a buffer, there was really no telling what either of us would do.

Truthfully, my memories of my brother are sketchy at best. Watching him train. A piggyback ride. Walking me home from the Academy. The only thing that I can recall with the utmost clarity is walking in right after he slaughtered mom and dad. And him telling me to get stronger.

I've long accepted that there was nothing I could have done to prevent the mass murdering of my clan. I was a little boy; Itachi was an ANBU. There would have been no fight, and I would have died as well. I'm actually grateful to him for sparing me.

I also don't really care that he killed our entire clan. Other than my mother, my sweet loving mother, I hated pretty much all of them. Dad was disappointed to not have had two prodigies. The rest of the clan looked down on me for not being like my brother. Their deaths were rather impersonal for me. It was just the concept: I'm alone in the world, the last of my bloodline.

"You know, if you stare too hard at those rocks they might start to melt," I heard my brother drawl boredly from behind me. Hopping to my feet, I started walking out of camp to find Ryo. I had no desire to be left alone with that bastard.

Before I had even gone three paces he had grabbed me, halting me. Then he let go of me like I had burned him. Bi-polar ass hole. "What do you want, Itachi?" I growled, not bothering to turn around.

"I haven't spoken to you in years," he pointed out slowly, like I was stupid. "I want to know how you're doing."

"I'm fuckin' peachy Itachi," I snapped. Yeah, life was great. My clan is dead, I'm a missing nin from Konoha(my favorite place in the entire world), and I'm in love with my best friend who happens to be a guy that is hunting me down.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, little brother," he informed me, walking around to look me in the eye. I still have to tilt my head back slightly to look at him. His red eyes stare back down at me, carefully guarded. "And I'm serious. Ryo won't be back for a while. She daydreams."

I growled, knowing he was correct. The puppet master lived in her own little world sometimes. "That doesn't mean I have to speak to you about anything," I point out waspishly. This was one of the problems about having to kill Itachi: even after all of the horrible shit he did, I still loved him. Itachi used to be a friendly person, and I hate him for it.

"It's actually only one thing I want to know about," he continued amiably, like I had never even spoken. God, what could he possibly want to know that his little Akatsuki friends (or Ryo) couldn't tell him?

"And what is that?" I demanded. I turned around and headed for the edge of the clearing to grab a few branches. Ryo wasn't going to be back with the firewood anytime soon.

I heard Itachi sit down on a log. Glancing back, I saw he was staring up at the twilight sky. Begging for patience, most likely. Turning back to my task, I found that most of the wood was dry enough to burn.

"You and Naruto," he said nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes, almost laughing at my own foolishness. Itachi had told me I had to kill the person I was closest to in order to gain power. "I know that you're in love with him."

My lungs felt paralyzed. "What?" I asked, trying to sound surprised. I turned around slowly. "Itachi, I thought you Akatsuki had better information than that."

"I have the best information," he countered, standing up and walking toward me. "Ryo told me so, and the little puppet witch" he called her a witch affectionately, I was shocked to hear, "can read minds. Naruto has also admitted it. All I want to know is what you're going to do about it." Itachi plucked the wood out of my stunned hand and busied himself with the fire.

I coughed uncomfortably and tried once more to dispel his accusation. "They must be mistaken," I insisted. My voice shook; I hadn't been expecting this conversation at all.

"Oh fuck this," I heard him mutter, and suddenly the fire burst into life. Fireball jutsu, the lazy bastard. Turning back to me and wiping his hands off on his Akatsuki cloak, he smirked. "Little brother, don't deny it. I have known for a very long time, before even you.

"On my and Kisame's first attempt at capturing Naruto, which you interrupted in vain, you were knocked unconscious. The blond boy was about to try and tear me apart, and might have if his master had not intervened. It was rather cute."

"Naruto has no master," I muttered, trying to figure a way out of this conversation. Itachi was a sick son of a bitch. He was probably going to try and give me 'the talk'. I shuddered at the mere thought.

Walking over to the log my brother had formerly occupied, I plopped gracelessly down. Itachi followed, sitting on a log across the fire. The flames illuminated his face in an odd way, throwing it into sharp relief.

"So you're saying you would be uke?" he asked with a chuckle. I balked, but he wasn't done. "It is in your name. SasUKE."

Taking a few deep breaths to prevent myself from saying something I would regret, I stared into the fire. If I was lucky, he would go and find Ryo once he got bored.

But no. Itachi wouldn't let it drop. "Not that I disapprove of course," he assured me with a wicked smile. I almost bugged my eyes out in shock. "You picked a fine man, Sasuke. Naruto is kind, loyal, very strong, not to mention absolutely gorgeous…"

Pinching the bridge of my nose in discomfort, I demanded, "What does this have to do with anything, Itachi?"

"If you are to pursue the young blond, I simply wanted you to know that you have my full support," Itachi snickered. Then his expression faltered for a moment, growing… immeasurably sad, to be honest.

Only to make him not look like I had killed his puppy, I said, "I can't pursue Naruto when he doesn't feel the same. What am I supposed to do? Sneak into his apartment while we're in Konoha and make hot passionate love to him while he sleeps?"

I had thought of doing Naruto so many times that the thought barely phased me any more. Itachi on the other hand, fell back off of his log with a spectacular nosebleed. A feral grin flickered to life on my face. This could be fun.

"I'll admit Itachi, I have lusted after Naruto. Ever since the first time I saw him with his shirt off at the Academy when we were 11 years old," I admitted. Itachi sat back up, flabbergasted. And things were about to get so much worse. "I was young at the time you know, and not quite sure what to do. So I just jacked off every night thinking about him.

"But as we grow older, we progress. I started wondering. What his skin would taste like. How to make him moan like a bitch in heat, covered in sweat and writhing under me. How his hot, talented tongue would feel on my cock. Being able to leave little love bites all over, marking him as my own.

"Now I realize how naïve I really was," I chuckled. Itachi was staring at me, blood running freely down his face. But I wasn't done yet. "I figured out that I wanted _him_ pounding into _me_. I wanted to be the one moaning and arching like a whore. I wanted that huge, tan dick sliding into my tight hole, covered in pre-cum and saliva. No lube. Naruto whispering dirty things in my ear, sucking gently at my earlobe. Biting my jugular. God, the way he would torment me," I sighed, arching backwards slightly. I was getting hard just vocalizing it.

Itachi's face was priceless. "You don't get it do you?" he suddenly demanded, standing up. I looked up at him, confused.

"Don't get what Itachi?" I asked, the picture of innocence. "Just because I have someone I want to be screwed like a jackhammer by and you don't doesn't give you the right to get pissy."

A strangled noise escaped my brother's lips. His eyes, I noticed, were glazed over with… lust? What the hell?

"You still haven't figured it out," he whispered angrily. Suddenly he was right infront of me, pulling me to my feet. Before I could figure out what he was talking about, I was pulled very _very _close. "I have wanted to fuck you for as long as I can remember, and here you stand giving me a perfect little porno," he hissed.

My mind went blank. There was no way. My brother, the god of the Uchiha clan, lusted after me. Not possible. And yet, there was his dick, hard as a rock against my thigh.

"It has been absolute torture for me since you joined the us," he continued, lowering his head to whisper roughly in my ear. "Exquisite, painful torture. If not for Ryo, I would have ripped this open, useless white shirt of yours off and ravished your perfect chest right infront of that magenta bitch." I felt his nose glide down my throat.

Suddenly he was grinding against my thigh. "Itachi," I warned, but I think he had finally snapped. I admit, I'm gorgeous. But this was my _brother_. And I'm completely in love with another guy.

Before I could stab him in the face with my kunai, he bit my neck. I have a... I don't want to call it a fetish, but if someone bites my neck I'm turned on like a light switch.

"Nnggh," I moaned, adjusting myself so that we're grinding together. Fumbling slightly on the clasp, I flung his Akatsuki cloak off. My shirt, I noticed through my haze, was already off.

Itachi's mouth was on my chest, heading for my nipple. I thrust my pecs out, needing another bite. With a throaty chuckle, Itachi took the pert little teat in his mouth and bit down _hard._ I was in heaven. One hand was around my waist, the other was firmly threaded through my hair, presumably so I couldn't run. I didn't really want to go anywhere.

Reaching down, being sneaky, I started rubbing Itachi through his pants. He stopped on my nipple, gasping at the new feeling. Smirking like the Uchiha I am, I reached into his pants and started pumping. Throwing his head back, Itachi was moaning, "Yes, yes, yes…"

Leaning forward, I licked all the way up and down his jugular, stopping to bite the junction between neck and shoulder lightly. With my free hand I tugged at his shirt, pulling it off completely. A quick glance at his face showed that he was not going to stay still and enjoy himself much longer. Gracelessly, I slammed my mouth onto his.

Kissing Itachi was the closest I will ever get to kissing myself. As soon as our mouths touched, he slid his tongue practically down my throat. Not to be bested, I returned the favor. Sloppy wet slurping sounds were practically echoing through the forest. That, and we were moaning and groaning like 25 cent whores.

I had been fisting his cock the whole time, and while his skilled tongue was still in my mouth I suddenly stopped and unbuttoned his pants. Swiftly tugging them down as far as I could, I broke the kiss. Itachi growled, leaning in again, but suddenly I was down on my knees.

As if he only just then realized what we were doing, Itachi took a step back. "Sasuke," he whispered, eyes conflicted. He wanted me, that was obvious from the huge quivering mass of dick I just released from his pants. But he also knew that I was just horny from thinking about Naruto. The fact that we were brothers slipped both of our minds. We had never really been raised like brothers anyway.

I pulled him closer again, wanting to suck off that gargantuan hunk of man-flesh that stood so proudly at attention. It wasn't like I was a virgin, gay or otherwise. "Itachi, I'm so turned on and horny right now that even if you were the third hokage I would fuck you," I whispered, giving him a sexy look up through my lashes. He swallowed hard, making his Adam's apple bob up and down. I had a sudden desire to ravish his neck, but I could do that later.

Leaning forward, I licked up and down his long length. Without warning, I suddenly deep throated him. It had to have taken a huge amount of willpower not to start thrusting down my throat, but Itachi only bucked a little. Giving him a heated look, I started bobbing. The sight of me with his dick in my mouth must have been too much, because he started thrusting. And I liked it. Pumping his base as we went, Itachi came far too quickly.

"Sasuke," he groaned, tossing his head back in pure pleasure. His cum squirted into my waiting mouth. I swallowed most of it, then stood back up to attack his mouth. I knew my brother would want to taste himself on my tongue.

My own erection hadn't been attended to yet, but I didn't care. As Itachi greedily attacked my mouth, I started grinding again. It was so sinfully good.

Itachi reached behind me and tugged at the stupid purple bow I wore. My pants fell to the floor easily, baring me to the cool night air. After being teamed up with Naruto when we were 12, I stopped wearing underwear. Just in case. Now it was coming in handy.

Pumping slowly, in time with the way his other hand stroked my nipple, he covered my cock in pre-cum. I finally had to break the kiss to breathe, but not before I moan escaped my lips into Itachi's mouth. That made him pump even quicker.

Even more quickly than I had done, Itachi was down on his knees with me in his mouth. Almost losing my balance, I reached down and grabbed a fist full of his long, silky black hair. Itachi was a god. There was no other way to describe the things he did to my dick. And then all of a sudden, his mouth was gone. Cold air blasted my cock, turning me on even more if that was possible.

I opened my eyes, not realizing that I had them closed, and glared down at my brother. "The hell," I growled. Itachi grinned back up at me, looking at me in a way that I had always wanted Naruto to.

Pulling me down to the ground on top of him, his erection back and ready for round 2. We slipped and slided against one another, pre-cum and saliva mixing between our naked bodies. Have I mentioned that it was good? We must have broken through the fourth wall or something.

Hot tongues and hands trailed here and there, Itachi even being bold enough to stick a finger up my ass and rub my spot. I bucked so hard against him that I thought we were both going to come right then and there.

"Sasuke, I need you," Itachi moaned, arching up against me slightly. I ground a little harder, but he shook her head. "In me! I need you to fuck me!"

Not skipping a beat, I shoved three fingers into his mouth. "Suck," I ordered. He obliged, giving my fingers long, sensual licks inside his mouth while watching my face. People always said we looked alike. I disagree. It's just that we're both too fucking sexy for our own good.

Once I deemed my fingers lubed enough, I spread his legs apart and inserted one finger carefully. Itachi nodded vigorously, so I put in another. Scissoring his hole, it came to my attention how badly I wanted to pound him into the ground. Without waiting for his say so, I pulled out my fingers and slammed my dick into his partially stretched opening.

"YES!" Itachi wailed, arching almost inhumanly against me. "Thrust Sasuke, thrust!"

With a sadistic grin, I rammed in and out of him, just avoiding his sweet spot every time. He glared up at me through the sweaty strands of hair that had come loose. I smirked back and licked the shell of his ear swiftly, then moved onto his mouth.

"Please," he Itachi finally cried, frustrated tears falling down his face. "Please Sasuke."

Knowing what he wanted, I angled a bit differently and struck his prostate dead on. I admit, his tight hole and the way he was twisting under me almost made me come right then. But I decided to be a bit more evil. On my next thrust, I pulled completely out.

Itachi's eyes bugged out of his head at the loss. Then he snapped his head up, giving me a glare the likes of which I will never see again. "Get. Back. In," he enunciated quietly, murderously.

I leaned back completely off of him, making sure we weren't touching at all. Spreading my legs open, I slowly stroked my pulsing cock. I had still not found release. "You want this, older brother?" I asked teasingly. Throwing my head back, I began to masturbate infront of my brother. "Nngg. Mmmm. Ahh!"

He pounced me, shoving his dick right into my unprepared hole. "How do you like that, little brother?" he sneered, thrusting like a jackhammer. Like that could phase me after years with Orochimaru.

"I like it fine," I told him, grabbing my cock and continuing my own ministrations. With my other hand I rubbed my nipple. It infuriated Itachi to no end.

Pulling out of me, Itachi batted my hand away and started riding my dick like a horse. "Finally!" he cried, coming all over my chest. He slumped on top of me.

I poked him in the head. "Bastard, I still haven't come," I pointed out petulantly. "And you got off twice. How is that fair?"

Giving me a sleeping glare, Itachi slid down and started licking and sucking at me. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I came shuddering into his greedy, waiting mouth. But instead of swallowing like I had assumed he did, Itachi came back up and kissed me with a mouth full of my own sperm.

I had opened my mouth, expecting his tongue, when a warm salty liquid spilled in with it. And it turned me right on again. This time, I would _not_ be made a bitch. Shoving Itachi off, I quickly made two solid clones. One to hold him down and the other…

The other I let bend me over and fuck me up the ass while standing. Doing yourself up the ass is even more satisfying when you know that the person watching would rather be the one doing you. To Itachi, this had to be like his own little hellish porno.

"Aaahhhnngmm," I moaned, cumming all over the ground. Dispelling the clones, I looked back at Itachi. "And that is how you have sex, big brother."

Itachi eyed me with something akin to respect. "You are truly one of a kind Sasuke," he conceded, laying back and stretching his lithe figure. I gazed lustily at his body. How had I not wanted to do this before? "Naruto is lucky to have you."

Walking over, I lay down next to him, running an appreciative eye over his form. "Damn straight," I agreed. Sighing, I continued, "If only he would see it that way."

Wrapping an arm around my waist, Itachi smiled. "Little brother, I have wanted to do what we just did for a long time. And I know that it was a necessity fuck. So, I can say without any trace of malice or jealousy, that Naruto will gladly receive you."

Closing my eyes, I snuggled with Itachi for a while, occasionally kissing. "You know, on the list of people I would make a steady habit of fucking, you just made the top three," I informed my sated brother.

Chuckling, he cracked an eye open half-way. "And who else is on that list?"

"Naruto, then you, then Ryo."

"How odd. Mine is you, then Ryo, then Sasori. Coincidental that both Ryo and our respective best friends are on the list. Why would you tap Ryo?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Because I have a feeling that it would be like doing a goddess," I admitted, pausing to give Itachi a peck on the lips. "You?"

"It's not just her, though that would be something. I think that a three some with her and Sasori would be like a… religious experience. Utterly mind-blowing."

I chuckled, leaning down to rest my head on Itachi's strong shoulder. "Ryo does have a mind-blowing quality."

-  
The next morning, I awoke from my light sleep sore but very content. Almost like I had been shagged the night before… Seeing Itachi staring blankly at me from across the fire, I sat up slowly. The events of last night drifted through my head, making me gasp. Holy shit.

Scrambling to my feet, I started rolling my pallet up. When had Itachi even put me on my pallet? I was dressed again too. "Where's Ryo?" I demanded.

"She never came back to camp last night," Itachi replied, his voice once more indifferent. Amusement flickered unexpectedly across his red eyes, making me want to cringe or blush, I didn't know which.

"I'm going to find her," I declared briskly, dropping my pack. I had never had an awkward moment after sex, until doing Itachi.

But the bastard was already up. "Keep packing, little brother," he teased. I glowered at him. "Ryo is both unpredictable and completely capable of staying out alone in the forest. I sure she's fine. Spare a worry for me, being the one to wake her."

Before I could demand if he had just made a joke, Itachi headed off into the woods. Sighing, I turned my attention back to packing. Oddly, I didn't feel anything about screwing Itachi. I wasn't disgusted, but I wasn't about to give Naruto up for him.

An image, something Itachi had said last night, fluttered into my head. Sasori, Ryo, Itachi, Naruto, and myself. Orgy.

"Maybe that's why I came on this mission," I muttered with a smirk.

So this was my first yaoi, the first I ever wrote. Tell me what you thought. The reaction I get from this will tell me how to proceed with two of my other stories, so input would be really nice. =]


End file.
